


Just the Few of Us

by YamiAki96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Homeless Dean, Homelessness, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Castiel/Crowley, Multi, Polyamory, past character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked: Crowdestiel: young homeless Dean pan handles on the corner of where Cas works. Cas always gives him change on his way to his car. Crowley comes to bring his husband Cas lunch one day and sees Dean beat up, he feels awful and gives him the food. Later they hear the boy was stabbed, they take it upon themselves to give him a place to live and they fall in love with the lovable and very affection starved Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Few of Us

Castiel smiled when he walked out of the library and heard the familiar strum of a guitar. 

For the past few weeks there had been a kid playing on the corner where Castiel parked and the older man had grown quiet fond of him.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said, after Castiel dropped the money that was in his pocket into Dean’s guitar case.

“How are you, Dean?” Dean shrugged. There was no real answer to that question. “Make sure you get something to eat tonight, okay? And find a safe place to sleep.”

“Sure thing. See you around.”

Castiel wanted to reach out to him. He wanted to bundle him up and take him home, but he couldn’t do that. 

“Take care of yourself, Dean,” Castiel said before walking to his car.

Castiel’s guilt about leaving Dean on the street eased when he heard music coming from inside his apartment. Crowley sat behind his piano in the main room, his fingers moving expertly over the keys.

“You’re home early,” Castiel said, wrapping his arms around his husbands shoulders. He loved it when Crowley beat him home. Sitting around alone waiting for him to arrive was the least favorite part of Castiel’s day.

“I am.” Crowley turned in seat so that Castiel could settle on his lap. Castiel slid his fingers into his dark hair as they kissed.

“Go change,” Crowley said, nuzzling Castiel’s neck. “We’ll go out.”

Castiel captured Crowley’s lips again, making sure to nip at the lower one in the way he knew got Crowley going.

“Let’s stay in.”

Crowley laughed and squeezed Castiel’s hips, more than happy to follow his lead.

Hours later, Castiel was settled on the couch with a glass of wine, watching a thunder storm light up the skyline.

“What are thinking about?” Crowley asked, sitting down behind him. Castiel leaned back into his arms.

“I’m worried about Dean.” 

Crowley sighed. Castiel had told him all about the boy on the street. Castiel had a huge heart and seeing someone so young in need hurt him deeply.

“I’m sure he’s fine. It storms almost every other night here.”

“I know. He’s just so young. And he’s all alone.”

Crowley kissed the back Castiel’s neck lightly and wrapped his arms tighter around him.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Castiel laced his fingers through Crowley’s and closed his eyes, allowing his familiar smell of whiskey and smoke comfort him.

~*~

Crowley got out of his car in front of the library, balancing drinks and a takeout bag from his and Castiel’s favorite resturant in his hands. He kicked the door shut and took a moment to readjust what was in his hands. It wasn’t often that he had a free lunch hour to spend with Castiel, so when the opportunity arose, he jumped on it.

The strumming of a guitar caught his attention as he walked. He turned to see the boy that his husband was so adamant about taking care of. 

He was looking down at his fingers as he played, but he looked up when a passerby dropped a handful of change into the case in front of him. There were terrible bruises on his eye and jaw that gave the impression that there were more hidden under his clothes. He looked pale under the grime that cover his skin and like he hadn’t eaten anything substantial in weeks.

Crowley placed the food beside him and walked away before he could say anything. When he glanced over his shoulder, Dean was peeking hesitantly into the bag. He smiled a little, despite himself, and went inside to find Castiel.

“What are you doing here?” Cas asked, when Crowley found him putting books back on their shelves.

“I came to take a handsome man to lunch. Will you help me find one?”

“Funny.” Castiel put the last book on the shelf and turned to kiss Crowley. “Let’s go.”

When they walked by Dean’s corner again, he was huddled into the decorative crevasse of the wall, devouring the food at an alarming rate.

Castiel recognized the takeout bags and spent the rest of the afternoon giving Crowley soppy looks over their table.

~*~

In the following weeks, Castiel continued to give Dean everything that he had in his pockets at the end of the day and Crowley would occasionally bring him food or drop is own contribution when he went to see Castiel.

One morning, Crowley found Castiel crying by the phone.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, immediately going to his side.

“Dean was stabbed last night. They didn’t find him until this morning. He’s in the hospital.”

Crowley held him as he cried, feeling the ache in his own heart. Dean was young and gentle, from all he had seen. He didn’t deserve to be hurt.

“Can we go see him?” Castiel asked against Crowley’s chest.

“Of course, darling. We’ll go this afternoon.”

The day passed in a slow haze. Everyone in the library knew Dean, most of them went to listen to him play his guitar on their breaks. When Castiel mentioned that he and Crowley were going to see him that afternoon, everyone threw some money in to put in a get well card. 

When Crowley picked Castiel up that evening they went straight to the hospital. Neither of them knew Dean’s last name, but it turned out not to matter. The nurse on duty knew who they were talking about right away and pointed them to his room.

Dean was awake, looking at the little TV on the wall. He smiled a little when he saw who was visiting.

“I’m okay,” He promised, when Castiel started to cry over him again. “It’s just a scratch.”

“Right,” Cas said, wiping his eyes on his coat. He took a seat next to the bed. “What happened?”

“Some guy tried to take my guitar case. I wouldn’t hand it over, so he stabbed me in the stomach. He ran off when he saw what he did, so I was able to put my stuff in a safe place. Speaking of,” He reached out toward a pile of stuff on a nearby counter, wincing a little. He handed Castiel a set of keys. “Could you make sure my car doesn’t get towed until I get out?”

“Car?”

“I inherited it,” Dean said, looking a little uncomfortable. “It’s where I sleep. Please take care of her. She’s on 36th street right now. Black Impala.” Castiel nodded and tucked the keys into his coat.

“Don’t worry about a thing,” He said, taking Dean’s hand.

They all talked for a little while and Castiel gave Dean the card. It was good to see him smile, even though he didn’t think that he deserved the money tucked inside and tried to convince Castiel to give it back.

“We’ll be back tomorrow,” Castiel said, when visiting hours were over. “Get well soon.”

When they left the hospital they went straight to 36th to pick up Dean’s car. Crowley let out a low whistle when he saw it.

“What?”

“This is a 1967 Impala. I’ve seen them sell for over $40,000.” 

“Then you’d better be careful,” Castiel said, pressing the keys into his hand. They parked it in the garage of their apartment building, right beside theirs.

~*~

The couple visited Dean everyday. When the time came for him to check out, Castiel insisted that Dean move in with them.

“We can’t just let him go back on the street,” He insisted. “We have the room and I can get him a job at the library when he’s healed enough.” When Crowley saw that arguing would get him nowhere, he agreed.

Dean was more reluctant. He didn’t want to impose on them and he said that he could take care of himself, but Castiel wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer.

“At least until you get back on your feet,” He insisted. “We can keep an eye on you.”

After a week of back and forth, Dean relented. He let Castiel help him into the back seat of his Audi and then into the apartment.

“That’s our room,” He said, pointing at the door. “And this is yours.” He opened the door to the guest bedroom and led Dean inside. His guitar case and bag were sitting at the foot of the bed.

“I’ll let you get settled in,” Cas said, stepping back into the hall. “I’m really glad that you agreed to come and stay, Dean.” He pulled the door shut, leaving Dean alone.

Dean opened his guitar case and counted the few bills and the pile if coins stashed there, more out of habit than necessity, then opened his duffle. He took out a fresh set of clothes and walked to the adjoined guest bath.

It had been a long time since Dean had a hot shower. He stayed under the spray until it grew cold, just basking it. The towels were soft against his skin, so unlike the scratchy fabric he had bought cheap at a Salvation Army months ago.

Once he was dressed, he went back to the bedroom and threw himself on the mattress. He hadn’t slept in an actual bed in two years and the one that he was laying on was the softest thing he had ever felt.

He meant to force himself up when he heard Castiel bumping around in the kitchen, but the bed was so soft and he was so warm and comfortable.

The last thing he heard before drifting to sleep was Castiel singing a Beatles song.

~*~

Dean woke up early the next morning, feeling better than he had in a long time, despite the ache in the stomach. 

He got out of bed and went to into the kitchen. His orange bottle of pain medication was sitting on the counter, holding down a note.

Hope you slept well. Help yourself to anything in the fridge – C

Dean took his medicine with a bottle of water he found in the refrigerator. He took stock of the sparse items in the fridge and went back down the hall. The door to Castiel and Crowley’s room was open a crack and he see them sleeping with their limbs tangled together. Dean went back to his room and got his money out of his guitar case.

He put his boots on and slipped quietly out the door.

~*~

Castiel woke up to the smell of sausage frying.

He smiled a little and stretched his arms out, accidentally hitting Crowley in the face.

“I’m so sorry! I thought you were making breakfast!” He said, his hand fluttering over his husband’s face, looking for any sign of injury.

“I’m fine,” Crowley said, catching his wrist and kissing him. “Good morning.”

“Morning.” They kissed again and Castiel brushed their noses together before climbing out of bed. He squeaked adorably when Crowley grabbed his butt as he passed by him.

Dean was moving around in the kitchen, checking pans on the stove. He smiled when he saw Castiel.

“What are you doing?” Dean shrugged.

“Making breakfast.”

“Dean, you didn’t have to–”

“I’m fine, Cas. Get a plate.” Castiel wanted to argue, but he did as he was told. He wanted Dean to feel comfortable, and if this helped, then he could make breakfast every morning.

Crowley joined them a few minutes later, foregoing breakfast for a cup of black coffee. He kissed Castiel’s cheek when he passed by him and went down the hall to his home office.

“He skip breakfast often?” Dean asked, filling Castiel’s plate.

“We usually don’t have time,” Castiel answered. He took a bite of the eggs and sausage that Dean had prepared for them. “This is really good.”

“Glad you like it.” Dean fixed his own plate and sat down beside Castiel at the counter.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah. It’s been a while since I had a real roof over my head.”

“I’m glad that you agreed to stay with us,” Castiel said, taking Dean’s hand. “I wouldn’t have been to live with myself if you hadn’t.”

“Thanks for having me. You guys really didn’t have to.”

“We wanted to.” He squeezed Dean’s fingers before letting go of him and really tucking into his food. When he finished, he put his plate in the dishwasher and went to get ready for work.

“Make yourself at home,” Castiel told Dean, when he came back out of the bedroom fully dressed. “Crowley will be here most of the morning and I’ll be back around five. I left our numbers on the fridge if you need anything.”

“Thanks, Mom.” Castiel gave him a look and went to kiss Crowley goodbye.

“I’ll see you tonight!” He called as he walked out of the apartment.

The morning was quiet. Dean only saw Crowley once when the man came out of his office and asked if he needed anything.

“I’m okay,” Dean said. “I’m just bored.”

“I’m sorry about that. I’m heading to the office. Will you be okay on your own?”

“I’ve been on my own for over a year and I’ve done okay,” Dean muttered, grumpily. He flinched a little when Crowley laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Call if you need anything.” Dean nodded. Crowley squeezed his shoulder then left. 

Dean’s sigh echoed in the empty apartment. He figured out how to work the television remote and flipped through the channels until he found something watchable. He settled down on the couch and before he knew it, he was drifting to sleep.

He woke up screaming, thrashing, and crying. There were arms around him, holding him down, and a calm voice was whispering in his ear.

“It’s okay, Dean. You’re safe. It’s alright.”

“Cas?” Dean whimpered, relaxing a little.

“It’s me. You’re okay, Dean,” Castiel repeated. He whispered it in Dean’s ear over and over until he calmed down completely. He buried his face in Castiel’s neck while the older man ran his fingers through his hair.

“I’m sorry,” Dean said after a long while.

“It’s not your fault that you had a bad dream. Do you want to talk about it?”

“It was the fire,” Dean said, sitting back and wiping his eyes. “It’s always the fire.”

“What fire?” Dean closed his eyes and his his face in his hands.

“I had just turned eighteen, my parents took all the extra money we had and paid for me to go to this amazing music camp out of state. It lasted a week and they let me drive myself. When I came home,” Dean took a shuttering breath. “When I came home, the house was on fire. My whole family was gone.”

“Oh, Dean,” Castiel whispered, rubbing his back.

“I’ve been on my own ever since. I didn’t have anything left of them except for the stuff I took to the camp with me. My car is worth a lot of money, but I can’t sell her.”

“I understand,” Castiel said, softly. “I’m so sorry that you lost your family that way.”

“I didn’t even get to say goodbye,” Dean said, tears running down his face again.

Castiel hugged him again and Dean melted in to it. It had been so long since he’d been held, since someone had actually talked to him like he was a person. Castiel and Crowley were giving him so much. He wished he knew how to repay them.

Castiel sat with him for the rest of the afternoon, just holding him. He didn’t try to make Dean talk about his family or his life. He just let him cry and be silent. He heard the door open when Crowley came in, and could sense that they were having a silent conversation. He was about to move away from Castiel when his arms tightened around him.

“We can stay here all night,” Castiel told him. Dean nodded and leaned into him again.

“Thank you.”

~*~

It didn’t take long for Dean get back on his feet. He was starting to go stir crazy in the apartment and was more than ready to get out.

Castiel talked to the head librarian and got Dean a job helping putting books back on the shelves. 

“Thanks again for this,” Dean said, as Castiel showed him how to read the labels and put the books where they belonged.

“It was nothing. Come find me if you need anything.” Dean nodded and Castiel left him to it.

Multiple people came up to Dean during the day to ask how he was doing and to tell him how glad they were that he was okay. He was surprised how many people actually knew who he was. Castiel found him around noon and invited him to lunch with him and Crowley.

They went to a nice place in town that made Dean feel self-conscious about his hole filled jeans and tattered boots.

“So, how did you guys meet?” Dean asked after their food arrived. Castiel’s smile faltered a little.

“We met at some party my parents hosted,” He said. “We started seeing each other a few weeks later.”

“What’d they think of that?”

“Not much, I guess, since they disowned me.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. You didn’t know,” Castiel said. He took Crowley’s hand and smiled. “Besides, I’m happier here than in would have been wherever they would have sent me.”

Dean looked away politely as Castiel kissed Crowley. The rest of their meal was spent in silence. Crowley walked them back to the library, then called a cab to take him back up town. Dean and Castiel went back to their separate jobs for the rest of the afternoon.

~*~

Dean looked up when the door opened and Crowley walked in.

“Cas had to stay late to finish inventory,” Dean told him, returning his attention to the vegetables he was chopping. All of the knives in the apartment were dull, but Dean couldn’t find anything to sharpen them with.

“Alright.” 

Dean glanced up again and was immediately distracted by Crowley removing his jacket and loosened his tie. His eyes travelled down the newly exposed skin of throat following the path his fingers made as he undid the first few buttons on his shirt.

“Shit!” Dean dropped the knife and stepped away from the counter, blood welling up on his palm from where the knife had slipped. He turned to the sink and rinsed the cut off. 

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Do you have any bandaides?”

“Just a moment.” Crowley disapeared into his and Castiel’s bedroom, then came back with the Band-Aids and a tube or antiseptic. “Give me your hand.”

Dean laid his hand palm up in Crowley’s and watched as he cleaned the cut and carefully placed the bandage over it. Dean jumped a little when he kissed right above the fabric.

“Sorry,” Crowley said, dropping his hand and stepping back. “I’m just used to Castiel hurting himself in here.”

“It’s okay,” Dean said. Crowley shook his head.

“I have some work I need to finish,” He said, turning away and walking down the hall. Dean went back to what he was doing, him hand still tingling.

~*~

“I wish you would come out with us.” Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Cas, it’s fine. Go.”

Crowley had announced a few weeks before that his law firm was holding a charity event. Castiel and Crowley had been talking about it ever since. Dean couldn’t help but feel awkward. They were so different from him and it made him feel inadequate. 

When Castiel started talking about getting Dean fitted for a tux, the younger man refused. He already owed them so much, he didn’t want to add anything else to the list.

“Are you sure?”

“Go!”

“Fine. We’ll be back in a few hours.” Castiel kissed his cheek and left the room. 

Dean went out into the living room and watched as Crowley clucked his tongue and reached for Cas’s tie.

“I swear, you’re hopeless,” He murmured. Castiel smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. 

“Let’s go. Bye, Dean.”

“Have fun.”

When they were gone, Dean stood lamely in the living room, unsure of what to do. He had already looked through most of the apartment while he was stuck inside inside all day. The only room he hadn’t been in was Castiel and Crowley’s bedroom.

He hesitated then pushed the door open. He wouldn’t go through their drawers or anything like that, he’d just look around. 

The room was neat, organized. Dean hadn’t expected any less. The walls were white like the rest of the apartment and the bedding and carpet were light grey. There was a bookshelf on the far wall and Dean walked over to look at the titles.

There were a lot of classics there, and collections of stories that they sold in book stores. There were also several leather bound books with no titles on the spines. Dean pulled one out out of curiosity and found that it was a photo album.

He sat on the bed and opened it to the first page. A black and white picture of a much younger couple smiled up him. The next picture was of them kissing.

Dean flipped through the pages until he got to one of them dressed in suits in front of a court house. They looked so happy and proud, newly married and ready to start a life together.

There were several pictures of them on a beach, which Dean assumed was from their honeymoon. Some more of them in a motel room, tangled in sheets or kissing, some looked like one of them forgot they were holding the camera and captured odd angles of the room.

The next album had shots of a crumbling apartment building, pictures of Castiel in over sweatshirts and glasses reading at the kitchen counter. Of Crowley in ill fitting suits. Then several sheets of paper, stating that Crowley was signed as a partner at a law firm, the ownership papers of the apartment they lived in now. Anything that they marked as important was in there.

Dean’s breath caught when he flipped to the last page and saw a picture of himself, guitar in his lap, strumming along while Crowley played the piano.

He closed the album and put it back where it belonged before he left the room.

~*~

“Are you sure that you don’t want to come with me?” Crowley asked, pulling Castiel against his chest. Castiel smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck. “You know I hate leaving you alone.”

“I have to work. Besides, I won’t be alone. Dean’s here.”

“I’ll be home Friday,” Crowley said, kissing him. “I’ll call you when my plane lands.”

Castiel kissed him again, carding ing fingers through his hair. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Crowley left the apartment and Castiel watched from the window as he got into his cab. He waved when Crowley looked up, then turned away to get ready for work.

~~

Dean wandered down the hall, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He walked into the kitchen and pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge.

When he turned around, he saw Castiel sitting on the couch with television on so low that Dean didn’t even notice it.

“Hey,” He said, sitting down beside him. “What are you doing up?”

“I can’t sleep when Crowley’s away. The bed feels too big.”

“Oh.” They were quiet for a while. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Why are you guys doing all of this for me?”

“No deserves to be on the street.”

“If that was it you would have given me some cash. You gave me money every day, Crowley fed me more than once, you visited me the hospital every day, then let me move in here. Why? I’m a complete stranger.”

Castiel looked at him for a long time, opening his mouth then closing it again. Finally, he shook his head.

“I don’t know. There was just something about you.”

Dean touched his face without thinking. Castiel leaned into the touch and Dean leaned forward to press their lips together. The kiss only lasted for a moment before Castiel pulled away.

“I can’t, Dean,” He whispered. “If things were different –”

“It’s okay.” Castiel squeezed his hand before he stood up.

“I’m going to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah.”

Dean watched Castiel walk down the hall, then dropped his head into his hands. What was he doing?

~*~

When his trip was over, Castiel picked Crowley up from the airport. His husband smiled widely when he saw him and it made his chest ache. Crowley wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly before kissing him.

“I missed you,” He murmured.

“I missed you, too,” Castiel said, then tugged his hand. “Come on. Let’s go home.”

On the drive back, Crowley told Castiel about his trip. Castiel smiled and nodded but he wasn’t really listening. After he parked in the garage, he placed a hand on Crowley’s arm to stop him from getting out of the car.

“What’s wrong?” Crowley asked, sensing his distress.

“I kissed Dean. Or, Dean kissed me and I didn’t stop him. I’m so sorry, Crowley. I don’t know why I feel this way. I never want to feel this way for anyone that isn’t you, but I –”

“Castiel, breathe,” Crowley said, soothingly. “You have feelings for Dean?”

“Yes. I’m sorry–”

“Would you stop apologizing. Do you remember Alfie?”

“Of course I do.”

They had met Alfie while they were vacationing in New York years before. There had been an obvious attraction between the three of them, but nothing had happened. Castiel and Crowley’s relationship and marriage had still been so new that they hadn’t wanted to risk anything. A few weeks after they returned home, Crowley had brought up the way he felt, prepared for Castiel to be angry, only to find out that he felt the same way.

“We promised each other if we ever felt that way again, we would talk about it and decide what to do. Castiel, I wouldn’t have let anyone into our home that I didn’t think belonged there, and I most definitely would not have left you alone with someone I didn’t trust.”

“You have feelings for him, too?”

“I do.” Castiel smiled, despite the tears in his eyes, and Crowley wiped them away. “I love you more than anything in this world. If you want this, then we’ll find a way to make it work.”

“We have to talk to Dean first,” Castiel said. “We have to make sure that he wants it, too. Really wants it. We’re all he has now, we can’t take advantage of him.”

“Alright.”

Castiel stopped him again and kissed him, long and lingering, holding his face in both of his hands.

“I love you so much,” He told him.

“I love you, too.”

They held hands as they walked to apartment. Dean was standing in the living room, waiting, his duffle bag and guitar case were in his hands.

“What are you doing?” Castiel asked, his heart dropping when he saw them. Dean shifted a little uncomfortable.

“What happened the other day was out of line. I shouldn’t have done it and I can’t stay here. It’s not fair to any of us.”

“Dean–”

“No, Cas. I’ve saved up a little money. I can afford a cheap place. I’ll be oka–”

“We both want this,” Castiel interrupted, quickly.

“What?”

“Crowley and I both have feelings for you. We both want you here,” Castiel let go of Crowley’s hand and walked across the room to stand in front of Dean. “We want to be with you. If you don’t want that–if you still want to go–we won’t make you stay, but you have a home here, if you want it.”

“The three of us?” Dean asked, looking between Castiel and Crowley. “But you’re married.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Crowley said, coming to stand behind Castiel. “If you want to be with us, we’ll make it work.”

“I do. I–” Dean’s voice choked. “I finally feel safe again. You two make me feel like I matter, like I’m a real person. I want to be here.”

Castiel wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. Dean hugged him back, hiding his face in his neck to hide the tears on his cheeks.

~*~

It took them awhile to figure everything out.

It took Dean a few weeks to feel comfortable sharing a bed with both of them without feeling like he was intruding. It took over a year for them to have sex, though once they started, they didn’t stop.

When the local press caught wind of their relationship, it caused a bit of a stir. Crowley was a popular man around the city and everyone finding out that he was in a polyamorous relationship had everyone talking. When the three of them went to events together, whispers and camera flashes followed them everywhere, but they didn’t care.

For the first time since the night his life ended, Dean finally felt like he was alive again.


End file.
